1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled luggage, and more particularly to a wheeled luggage with fully utilized storage space.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wheeled luggage shown in FIG. 1 comprises main body 1, retractable handle 2, two wheel assemblies 3, and bracket 4 for supporting the wheel assemblies 3. As such, user may pull the retractable handle 2 along the ground. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the present invention is concerned for the following reasons:
1) The whole storage space within main body 1 is unacceptable smaller than the space of luggage due to the obstructive protrusion of wheel assemblies 3 from the main body PA0 1. In other words, it is not a space saving design. PA0 2) Handle 2 is susceptible to damage because it is provided outside main body 1 even after fully retracted. PA0 1) Divider 9 for customizing the division of interior space of luggage, rod sleeves 5, and wheel assemblies 6 all occupy precious storage space of luggage. PA0 2) Handle grip still can be seen from outside even after retractable handle completely retracted into rod sleeves 5. Thus retractable handle is still susceptible to damage due to collision with other objects during transporting.
Another conventional wheeled luggage is shown in FIG. 2. This luggage is characterized in that rod sleeves 5 and most part of wheel assemblies 6 are provided within the storage space of luggage. This design aims at providing a smooth appearance of luggage. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the present invention is concerned for the following reasons:
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved wheeled luggage in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.